Spotless Minds and Broken Binoculars
by cheesecakeplz
Summary: Kiku seemed to force back a sigh of exasperation, as if he had done this many times before. “This is the part where you say, 'those binoculars were broken, so Korea didn't make them'.” Implied GiriPan. Semi-AU. Oneshot.


**Spotless Minds and Broken Binoculars**

Greece/Japan oneshot for _Hootpoop12_ and _iKiller-Panda_

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

"Heracles. Heracles-san. Are you asleep?"

Heracles stirred, cracking an eye open to blurred light and a vaguely familiar face. The face frowned and moved away, its jet-black hair catching the sun while it edged out of view.

Heracles sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyelids; the old bench creaked beneath him with the movement. Kiku bit his lip and folded his arms, as if deciding whether or not to speak.

"Is this really a good place, Heracles-san?"

Heracles rubbed the soreness from his neck, yawning. Kiku waited for his reply, though he had begun to look somewhat antsy. The Grecian caught sight of a camera sliding into his coat and stifled a smile.

"I got tired, and I was around the park, so I decided to nap."

Kiku's brow wrinkled with thought, and he shifted onto his other leg. Heracles folded his hands in his lap while staring in question up at the other man.

"That is not what I was trying to ask. Um. Perhaps I should rephrase my question..." Kiku paused again, nervously glancing around them. "...Did those binoculars originate in Korea?" The little Japanese man's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Heracles squinted at him. Was that some kind of code?

"...Excuse me?"

"I said, did those binoculars originate in Korea?"

Heracles thought for a moment, rifling through his current knowledge of the subject at hand. He soon found that his friend was making no sense whatsoever and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

Kiku seemed to force back a sigh of exasperation, as if he had done this many times before. "This is the part where you say, 'those binoculars were broken, so Korea didn't make them'." He paused to fix Heracles with a skeptical glance. "Didn't Lovino-san tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Kiku froze. A look of horror had entered his eyes. Heracles touched his shoulder after five long minutes of silence, shaking it slightly.

"Hey. You alright?"

Kiku shook his head, plopping himself down onto the bench beside him and groaning in despair. Heracles watched, interested and a little concerned, as his strange Japanese friend ran a hand through his hair, muttering quickly to himself in his native language. Heracles's hand had remained stationary on his shoulder, and the Grecian wondered exactly what he had done wrong this time.

"No, Heracles-san. I am not alright." At this interval, Kiku cast him a strained glance. "So you are _not_ part of the Yakuza?"

Heracles quirked an eyebrow. "No."

"Are you certain?"

"Pretty sure."

Kiku moaned again and buried his face in his hands. "This is a disaster."

The other hummed complacently, bending to stroke a passing cat. It purred at the contact and leaped onto his lap, curling there peacefully—a stark contrast to Kiku's stress. Said Japanese man peeked out from between his fingers to stare mournfully at Heracles. The picture would have been comical, had Kiku not looked as though he was going to commit Seppuku at any given moment.

"So...you've been working for the Yakuza...?" Heracles inquired sleepily, still wondering to himself if this were some ridiculous dream. Kiku gave a long sigh and hid his face again. "Yes, I have, Heracles-san, and I thought you were, too. I thought maybe that was why you were so..." Kiku made a small gesture with one hand before letting it drop limply to his side. The cat in Heracles's lap hissed and jumped off to scamper into the bushes.

"You should really rethink your...code, Kiku." Said the Grecian at Kiku's side after a long, awkward silence, bending to itch his knee as he did so. "It could be misunderstood."

Kiku sniffed out a laugh while returning to place his head in his hands. "It was not my idea, believe me. Yao does not...think these things through, I believe." Heracles muttered an agreement, shifting to place an arm around Kiku's shoulders. In return, the Japanese man blushed and leaped to his feet with a startled expression similar to that of a ruffled feline. Heracles chuckled, half-smiling up at his friend.

"That's an interesting shade of magenta you're turning. Are you going to have to kill me now?" The Grecian asked calmly, picking a stray leaf from his tangled hair; his eyes never left Kiku's face. Kiku looked somewhat appalled at the thought.

"Whatever for?"

"Well...doesn't the Yakuza generally like to keep outsiders...out?"

"Yes." Kiku's reply was immediate, businesslike. A proud look blossomed on his face, and Heracles smiled again at the sight.

"So, you'll have to kill me. Won't you?"

Kiku's expression withered to one of mild disappointment with the realization. He scuffed his feet, pondering the Grecian's words. Heracles's mind wandered.

"You wouldn't tell, would you?"

Heracles blinked himself back to reality and adjusted his seat on the old wooden bench.

"What wouldn't I tell?"

"About the...you know. You wouldn't tell, yes?" Kiku whispered, glancing around furtively as he spoke. Heracles shrugged.

"Who would I tell?"

Kiku chuckled nervously. "That's true. But...you wouldn't, would you?"

The dark-haired man shook his head and smiled again. "No."

Kiku gave a sigh of relief, sitting himself down beside his friend once again. Heracles put an arm back around the Japanese man's shoulders, but Kiku was too busy massaging his temples to notice. "Well, that's a relief. I would've hated to kill you, of all people."

Heracles nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That would've been unfortunate." Another cat trotted past. Heracles bent to scratch its ear.

"Would you like some pocky, Heracles-san?"

"Yes, please."

Thus, the day continued as Heracles had previously planned.

* * *

A/N: These short little semi-AU stories are so much fun to write (even if I'm terrible at them haha)!

Sorry that there's not really a lot of Greece/Japan, but it's hinted, so it's okay, right? I'm really sorry, guys. This went in a completely different direction than I had originally planned. I hope you can forgive me,** iKiller-Panda** and **Hootpoop12**! In any case, I blame Catch 22 and T-ARA. ;u;;

Russia/America and Prussia/Hungary are up next for **Otaku no Baka** and **Starlight Amethyst**!

Please review! C:


End file.
